infiniminerfandomcom-20200215-history
Base
A place to focus resources, a place to be safe in, a place to attack, a place to defend. A base is a place that centers the efforts of a team or player, a player or a team may create a base. Several bases may be built in one world depending on the size of the bases, most are built for decorative purposes rather than for actual use. Basics A basic rundown on it would be what most people build, a cube or retangular building made of solid blocks, a place that can keep the player safe from the other team, with the basic design it does not protect very well but with more complicated designs it can protect the player better. Designs The design of the base can detirmine if the player dies or if the player lives, it can detirmine if it is useful or if it is useless, some of the designs will be listed below. Note: All designs may be modified making them differant but simaler, The designs listed here are the concepts for them rather than the exact spesifications. Simple : Most buildings that people build are of a simple nature, as such they are quick to build, quick to destroy, some are temporary, some are permanant. 'Mining Shack' :: This design is one of the simplest, it is created to be used by a Miner, it serves as a drop off point so miners may gather metal quickly for the team. ::: Blocks Needed: *Solid Block *Bank Block *Beacon Block (Optional) *Force Field Block (Optional) :: Setup: :: To start just clear a 3x3 area, then fill in all but the front two blocks and the center two blocks with solid blocks (You can leave out the corners and edges to save on materials), then place a beacon block in the middle with a bank block, then place force field blocks of your team color one block in front of the opening. You now have a mining shack. 'Surface Shack' :: This is much like the mining shack but it's on the surface and is slightly bigger meaning there is more room to hide away from attacks, most parts in this are mainly decrotive and can be left out but ruin the purpose of having a larger building. ::: Blocks Needed: *Solid Block *Bank Block *Beacon Block *Force Field Block *Road Block *Shock Block *Jump Block (Depends on height) :: Setup: :: Begin by clearing a 5x5 area, build walls out of solid blocks 5 blocks high from the bottom including the floor layer, this will give you a 3 block high room inside with a roof in, next carve out the floor layer if you havn't done so already and fill it in with road blocks, if you want more floors then make the inside of the roof layer road blocks, if not then solid blocks will do, next add the bank block and beacon block inside and add windows if you want, then add shock blocks in the roof layer as lights but becareful not to jump up, now add force field blocks of your team color for the door and your surface shack is done. :: If you want to add more floors then make a 1x1 or 3x3 hole through the layers and add a jump block at the bottom (Note that jump blocks can only send you 6 blocks high not including the jump block), if you add several layers and the one you have at the bottom is not enough then just add another jump tube on the other side. Complex